


"To Mummy"

by PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Series: Shoot And Miss [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness threw open the TARDIS doors, grinning and breathing in the fresh spring air of Toridory 3. "Ah! I just love the smell of an alien planet early in the morning!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"To Mummy"

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe
> 
> 11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

Captain Jack Harkness threw open the TARDIS doors, grinning and breathing in the fresh spring air of Toridory 3. "Ah! I just love the smell of an alien planet early in the morning!"

Rose Tyler shoved Jack from the doorway, laughing as he stumbled out. "It's after lunch, Jack!"

The Doctor followed his companions out and locked the doors to his beloved ship behind him. "Time's relative, Rose. You should know that by now."

Rose just rolled her eyes at her favorite alien and sighed, still grinning.

"Alright. So. Jack! No getting arrested this time. I don't care what their names are, DON'T be your usual charming self." The Doctor wagged a finger in Jack's direction like a scolding parent. This drew a pout and a grumbled "Never lemme have any fun" from his friend. To Rose, he said, "And you. No wandering off! You're entirely too jeopardy-friendly and I'll not have you married to some noble lord before dinner. Your mother would kill me."

The Doctor winced, remembering their last visit and barely restraning himself from rubbing his cheek.

Rose laughed. As if she'd ever leave him. She loved him, and where he went she would go, too. She grabbed his hand and both just grinned at each other.

If it would have dawned on either of them that they loved each other, Jack was convinced it would cause a rift in time and space larger than the one near the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff. So, he copied Rose's eye roll and sketched a quick wave before walking off.

Jack's wanderings quickly took him to the bazaar stalls selling relics from all over the system. He'd found everything from books from extinct planets, precious metals and stones in settings that made the Crown jewels look like costume jewelry, and a figurine of the Face of Boe. Intrigued, he purchased the latter before he continued his search.

Not long after, Jack stood frozen in front of a overflowing booth, mouth agape. "You have  _got_  to be kidding me!" A quick bartering session resulted in an excellent deal, and he quickly ran to find a box for his gift.

Hours later, Jack was running.  _Always with running!_

He slammed into the doors of the TARDIS, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Go go go go  _go_!"

It said much for the Doctor when he didn't even hesitate to launch them into the Time Vortex. Rose just watched from her perch on the jump seat as Jack leaned against the doors, gasping for breath, and holding a box to his chest with a white-knuckled grip and a look of 'Yay! I'm not dead by the hands of an angry mob again!'

Rose just giggled at her friend and shook her head as she yawned. "Doctor, it's been a long day. I think I'll head to bed." She walked to where the Doctor stood, hugged him tightly, and breathed him in before pulling back. "Night, Doctor." She waved to Jack, "Night, Jack," and made her way down to hall to bed.

The Doctor just watched Jack as he finally caught his breath and straightened from the door. He started worrying when Jack started grinning.

"Gotcha something, Doc," and tossed the box to the Time Lord before sauntering past him. "Think I'll turn in, too. Night, Doctor!"

The Doctor held the box carefully, eyeing the shoebox-sized parcel as if were about to bite. He placed the box gingerly on the jump seat and whipped out his sonic screwdriver to scan it. No signs of anything remotely dangerous, but considering the giver, he remained wary.

Looking closely again, he read the tag attached to the top: 'To Mummy'

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at this and glanced to the hallway where Jack had disappeared. He untied the ribbon binding it, lifted the top, and froze.

"JACK HARKNESS!"

A loud booming laugh echoed from the depths of the ship as the Doctor lifted the World War Two era gas mask from the box.


End file.
